Miraculous Ladybug:Evil Kwami
by LadybugAmber
Summary: This time, Ladybug's kwami, Tikki, is akuma-tised. However, Ladybug does not know this, and as she tries to find the now evil kwami she meets with Chat Noir. Defeated, darkness starts to take over her heart as she loses hope. Will she ever be able to find Tikki? Will Chat Noir and Ladybug's identities finally be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

"Bye bye, little butterfly." Ladybug watched the butterfly flutter away before returning to Chat Noir.

"Pound it!"she said with Chat Noir. Another adventure had ended with their signature fist bump. The moon was shining bright on the Eiffel Tower, illuminating their faces. Suddenly, Ladybug's Miraculous made a beeping noise, signaling that she was about to detransform soon. She jumped from one building to another, leaping gracefully like a skilled dancer. As the darkness enveloped her, she did not notice Chat Noir with his outstretched hand, his mouth opening as if he was about to say something. But then he closed it, and retreated to the opposite direction Ladybug jumped off to.

Marinette went to school the next day, thinking about her latest adventure. Tikki, her own little kwami, was hidden in the pouch by her side as usual. As she hummed, turning to the topic of her new designs, she crashed into someone. "Ow!" The voice struck Marionette as familiar. _Too familiar._ It was the super popular model and her crush, Adrien!

"O-oh. I-I'm sorry. I-I'm very sorry, A-Adrien."said Marinette. She wanted to bang her head on a nearby wall for stuttering. By now, it became such a daily routine that Alya has gotten bored of teasing her about it. However, today her stuttering was worse than usual. After Marinette helped Adrien pick up his books, she placed one hand behind her head and giggled a bit.

"Thanks,"replied Adrien. He raised a finger in salute and then walked off in a casual manner, leaving Marinette in a daze. When she got to her seat behind Adrien, Alya slid up next to her.

"Anything new today?" Marinette shook her head as if to clear it and sighed, resting her chin in her palms. She just continued to stare at the back of Adrien's head.

"Well, girl, you have to check this out." Alya dangled her phone in front of Marinette's face. Marinette instantly backed away.

"Alright, alright. Just show me before Miss Bustier comes in,"said Marionette. Alya shoves the phone in Marinette's face. She grabs it.

"Adrien finally loses it and yells at Chloe?!"gasps Marinette. Somewhere in the room, she sees Chloe yelps and drop the small pocket sized mirror and blush she had been applying to her cheeks.

"Like that would ever happen! Adrien loves me, he just doesn't know it yet! Hmph!" With that, Chloe stomps to the door with her hands clenched into fists and her head raised up. She bumped right into Miss Bustier. Marinette quickly tossed Alya's phone to her, and sat up straight in her seat. Miss Bustier's lab coat swished behind her as her heels clicked on the floor. _Click. Click. Click._


	2. Chapter 2

During the middle of class, Chloe was still fuming. Shortly after, Chloe started muttering things. The red sign on her face shown that she was under Hawk Moth's command. Just as Chloe started to transform, people started whispering. Alya suddenly pointed at Chloe.

"Look! Don't worry, everybody! Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to save us!"Alya quickly grabbed out her phone.

"Raghhh! Ladybug this, Chat Noir that. Today I will crush them all and finally make Adrien realize he likes me! I am not Chloe anymore, I am the _Phoenix_!" Phoenix was wearing a bright dress that has been licked by flames at the ends. The two sides of her face had three bright red slashes on them. Her hair was also a bright red, styled in a long braid that reached to her knees. She had streaks of blond in them, almost reminding her of Chloe. Everyone was running out the door, including Alya, who had just ended her video early to make a quick dash for it. Marinette ran into another room when no one was looking.

"Transform me, Tikki!"Marinette said. She quickly transformed into Ladybug, live and ready for action. And just in time, too.

"Where are you, Ladybug? Come on out, wherever you are,"Phoenix coaxed.

"Oh well. I hope you know the saying _don't play with fire_ well, because I'm coming in!" Phoenix suddenly slammed herself against the door, and the door fell down. Suddenly, Chat Noir leaped in from the window and landed next to Ladybug. He bowed and kissed her knuckles.

"Good morning, my lady. May I ask you what you were doing this early in a _school_? Perhaps pawing through something confidential?" There was a glint in Chat Noir's eyes.

"Come on, Chat. You know I would never do that. Besides, you are being rude to our new guest here, Phoenix." Ladybug played along.

"Oh?"said Chat Noir. He hardly spared her a glance, causing Phoenix to shake with rage. If there was one thing that Chloe and Phoenix had in common, it would be the need for attention.

"You know you're the only one for me, my lady. No one steals my poor heart like you, you naughty, naughty cat." By now, Chat Noir had his arm around Ladybug's waist and was grinning a mischievous smile. Ladybug pushed him away before he could lean in.

"Watch where you're touching, Chat. We don't want to anger our fiery friend too much. Looks like she might _burn_ ,"replied Ladybug.

"Yes, yes, I suppose you're right, my lady. Now, should we get our paws moving? Before she burns us?"Chat Noir winced as Phoenix aimed a fireball right at him. He barely had time to dodge it-this lady is fast.

"Watch where you're burning, Phoenix. Don't want to get my jumpsuit too _ashy_."Chat Noir continued with the puns. He looked back at Ladybug.

"Chat Noir, watch out!"yelled Ladybug. He had been so busy with his jokes he forgot to stay on guard. And now there was a fireball heading straight towards him powered by anger that _he_ had fueled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Watch out!"cried Ladybug as she jerked him out of the way.

"Phew...that was a close call. Looks that she's even more difficult to deal with than I thought…"murmured Ladybug. She searched Phoenix for any clues as to where the little Akuma could hide in. _That's it!_ This morning, when she saw Chloe come in, she was holding a picture of posing in one of his photo shoots! Ladybug searched Phoenix for the where the picture might be hidden. Then she saw it.

It was in one of the fireballs she held floating above her her right hand. Weird, for it wasn't burning. But then, you never know what Chloe might've done to it for protection-added a layer of bullet proof metal on the back?

"Lucky charm!"Ladybug said. A bunch of water balloons fell into her hands. She glanced around, trying to figure out what to do with the water balloons weighing her down. Her eyes landed on the ceiling, the windowsill behind Phoenix, the water balloons, her yo-yo and Chat Noir's hand. She quickly handed Chat Noir some of the water balloons and told him to throw them at Phoenix's face. As Phoenix became distracted with trying to shield herself from the water, Ladybug swung her yo-yo for momentum. It landed on one of the lights, and as she heaved herself to the ceiling she made a direct hit with a water balloon on Phoenix's hand. Phoenix started screaming from pain, and smoke was coming out of her hand as if it was scorched. She looked around, trying to find the person who did it. Her eyes landed on Ladybug. By that time, Ladybug was already balancing on the windowsill. Phoenix lunged for her, driven by the pain on her right hand.

"Now, Chat Noir!"commanded Ladybug.

"Cataclysm!"yelled Chat Noir as he showed off his special move. Chat Noir slammed his hand right on Phoenix's back, and just in time, too. A second later and Phoenix would have gotten Ladybug for good. As Phoenix collapsed on the floor, twitching because of the other scorch on her back, Ladybug took the photo from her hand. At the sight of who was on the picture Chat Noir stiffened, but relaxed. He threw on his casual smile, but Ladybug could tell something was off. She just didn't have the time to interrogate him.

Ladybug ripped the photo in half. The evil Akuma flew out.

"That's enough evil doing for you, little Akuma." Ladybug captured the Akuma in her yo-yo and then released it, a white butterfly in the Akuma's place.

"Bye bye, little butterfly."

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison. Almost like they were twins, but it's actually the result of repeating their signature move every time they defeated a villain and has succeeded in keeping Paris safe once again. Tired over the hard work, both Chat Noir and Ladybug retreated to their homes, glad that they had ended yet another exhausting adventure. Little did they know that a new adventure was waiting for them in the very near future...


	4. Chapter 4

When Ladybug reached her home, she turned back to Marinette.

"Whew. I'm exhausted ,"said Tikki as she allowed herself to relax on Marinette's warm hand.

"Yeah, me too. Let's call it a day,"yawned Marinette. Then her eyes turned as wide as saucers.

"Oh no! My homework-I didn't even start on it! We only have a few hours before we need to go to school!" Marinette paced around her room, hands on her hand. She quickly grabbed her backpack and dumped out the contents.

"Hmmm. Let's see, this goes here, I'm doing this first. Okay...done!" Marinette sat down on her chair, and rolled herself to the table. She quickly set herself to doing her homework, writing at rapid speed.

"Oh boy...well, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep,"said Tikki. Her eyelids were already beginning to droop, and all she could hear was the _scritch scritch_ of Marinette's pencil against paper.

"Alright, Tikki. You can go get some rest. I'll wake you up in the morning and join you as soon as you're done….." that was all Tikki could hear before she fell asleep on Marinette's soft, comfy bed.

When Tikki woke up, she saw that all of Marinette's textbooks were jammed into her backpack. Marinette was asleep on the table, snoring.

Tikki glanced at the clock. _Oh no_! Marinette is going to be late! Tikki shook Marinette until she woke up. After that, Marinette scrambled to change her clothes and zip her bookbag up. She ran down the stairs, Tikki in her pouch and grabbed a toast. She stuffed the toast in her mouth and slung her backpack over her shoulders.

"Bye, Mom!"said Marinette, her voice muffled by the toast in her mouth. She ran out the door.

Marinette slid into her seat, with minutes to spare.

"Woo! Girl, you set a new record for all the late girls out there, running to school,"said Alya. She slung her hand around Marinette's shoulder. Alya poked her face.

"Oh, come on, Alya."said Marinette, rolling her eyes. She really did appreciate her friend's sarcasm, but sometimes it was a bit _too_ over the top. Alya quickly took her hand from Marinette's shoulder and placed it respectably on her lap, seeing that Miss Bustier just walked in from the doorway. She was holding a flyer in her hand. She stepped to the front of the room.

" _Ahem_. Please settle down. We have a really important event happening soon, and it's called Battle of the Bands. It's not mandatory, but the maximum number for people in one band is four. I will let you choose your own groups. However, you will have to promise me that you will be productive in your groups. There will be a secret prize for whoever wins. Bands will be competing against the school, so please put your team effort into this. Remember kids, this is a privilege. Please don't make me withdraw you from the competition. Enjoy."

There was a long silence after Miss Bustier finished her speech. Then, everyone started talking and cheering for Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looked pleased as she told the class to settle down again.

Adrien, Nino, Alya had Marinette quickly turned to each other before Chloe could come and snatch Adrien away from them. She was about to do the very thing, but seeing that the band was already filled to the maximum of four, she was left there with her mouth open. She quickly _humphed_ at them and crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't want to be in the snobby group with Marinette-Dupain-Cheng anyways. Well...except Adrien,"she sighed, and started twirling her hair at the mention of Adrien. Not to mention _staring_ at him.

By the end of the day, the little band had decided that Marinette would play the electric keyboard that she could strap over her shoulder. Nino would play the drums, Adrien would play the guitar, and Alya would play the maracas. Marinette would be the lead singer with Adrien coming in at some parts, and Alya would be the backup singer, adding chorus to Marinette and Adrien's music.

Marinette had her own special strap on electric guitar to bring to the practices. Adrien would get Alya and Nino their instruments. Adrien had been secretly practicing guitar since he was little, so he would bring his own guitar.

Everything was set. Now all they had to do was practice at the rehearsals and win it.

Marinette was so excited about spending more time with Adrien that she accidently forgot about Tikki, who was still in her pouch. Tikki had heard all of their plans, and now had a huge frown over her face.

Why did she care? Why did she care that Marinette was going to spend more time with her friends than her? She didn't. But no matter how much she tried to believe herself, she couldn't.

The gnawing feeling inside her grew, and she did not know what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Marinette woke up bright and early for the first time. She took her time brushing her teeth and tending her hair. She changed her clothes at an even pace. and she finally got to actually enjoy the breakfast.

As soon as she walked down the stairs with her strap on electric guitar and her backpack she smelled the scent, wafting their way up to her nose. She quickly ran down the rest of the stairs to see what the breakfast was-yep, she guessed it.

Her mom had made her the _special_ that she sometimes only saved for special occasions.

Marinette quickly gobbled up the breakfast, and grabbed a few fresh out of the stove chocolate chip cookies for Tikki.

Marinette wrapped them in tissues and placed them in her pouch for Tikki.

She could hear Tikki munching away happily at the cookie. Marinette was pleased with herself. She hummed and skipped all the way to school, even oblivious to the stares that resulted in it. But she didn't care. She was much too happy to let anything or anyone spoil her mood.

Tikki was thinking about what Plagg's favorite food was. She remembered that he always munched on some camembert before going to bed. Not to mention that he also ate it for breakfast, brunch, lunch, between lunch and dinner, dinner, and as a midnight snack.

Yup, camembert was his favorite food. She felt happy for him, but the only downside was that the whole room stunk of camembert whenever he flew in.

It was okay, though. She got used to it.

Tikki missed Plagg a lot, thinking about camembert. She really wanted to see him, to meet him again, to reunite. If only.

* * *

Tikki suddenly gasped. Dreams didn't always have to stay dreams. She could meet him again. Tikki's plan was to lure Plagg out instead of searching for him. She would tell Marinette that she wanted some fresh air and to leave her in her locker because the pouch was sometimes a bit too uncomfortable. Tikki hated lying to Marinette, but it was only this once and it was for a good cause. At least for her.

Marinette would leave her locker slightly open, so Tikki could get some fresh air. And let the smell of camembert reach Plagg's nose.

Tikki knew since she was small that nothing ever escaped Plagg's nose-that was why the camembert was always on a shortage, no matter how much they made.

When Marinette got to school and opened her locker, Tikki flew out.

"Marinette, I think I feel a bit sick from that cookie. Can I take a breather inside your locker? I think I'll need some fresh air,"Tikki said.

Marinette eyed Tikki strangely but said okay after she saw Tikki clutching her stomach-or at least what she thought was her stomach. Marinette's mom's cookies have never made anyone sick. In fact, they always came back, asking for more. Marinette always sneaked a batch in for Tikki. This was the first time that something like this happened. But then, she didn't understand Kwami bodies so she couldn't be the one to judge.

Tikki never knew she was such a great actress or such a great liar. She promised herself she wouldn't do that again; it was much too risky and she felt very guilty afterwards. She had to keep reminding herself that this was for a good cause. But deep down, she knew it was for _her_ cause.

Maybe Tikki was the one making herself feel like this, but her feelings were so jumbled she couldn't understand any of it.

Besides, she had to focus on the task at hand. To lure Plagg into her trap- _to the camembert_. Tikki sighed. Who was she fooling? Not even herself. Tikki always thought that keeping her emotions in would help her, but it didn't. It just made it worse.

* * *

Hawkmoth was in his lair. He was sitting on the floor impatiently, waiting for an unhappy person's cry to call out. He was about to lay down on the floor when he caught the image of a girl wearing glasses, locking herself in her room. Paper was scattered everywhere, and it littered the floors. The girl suddenly started to cry, sobbing into her hands.

Hawkmoth almost felt sympathetic to the girl, but quickly remembered his position and jumped up. He straightened his suit and mask before holding a hand out for the expected butterfly to fly into his hand.

When a few minutes passed, Hawkmoth stomped his feet and started to shake his hand, shooing away all the butterflies around him. Then for no apparent reason, they all flew onto him. Some landed onto his hand, and he sighed as he began the tiresome routine over for the dozenth time.

"Hello, Writer. This is Hawkmoth. From now on, you will be acknowledged as Paris's best writer. Only you can prove it to them, but in exchange, I want Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. Now go, Writer, teach them that your stories are the most life-like and interesting. And by that, I mean quite _literally_."

"Oh, yes I will, Hawkmoth. Quite literally,"mumbled the girl. The little Akuma landed on her book, and transformed her into the Writer.

"Hey, Adrien, smell that? It's camembert, and it's not too far either. Want to drop me off so I can get it?"asked Plagg.

"No way,"said Adrien. He was wrinkling his nose at the memory of how the camembert almost made him choke. His father was also getting suspicious of the stench before Adrien convinced him that it was some...um...bakery next door that was trying some new recipe. It was the first thing that came to his mind, and he crossed his fingers that his dad wouldn't order someone to shut down the nearest bakery-Marinette's bakery.

Adrien glanced out of the window and jumped up.

"Adrihoney, what's wrong? Can't wait to see Chloe again? Well, mwa mwa mwa…"said Chloe as she puckered her lips and with outstretched arms, ran toward Adrien.

"Sorry, gotta go! Uh...photoshoot emergency. Yeah,that's it! Photoshoot emergency!"said Adrien. He quickly dashed to the door, leaving Marinette in wonder.

 _Photoshoot emergency? Since when did he start having photoshoot emergencies on his break days? Oh, well. Better add this to his schedule,_ Marinette thought.

Marinette was pulled away from her thoughts when she suddenly heard a _thud_. Chloe was on the floor, rubbing her head. She finally opened her eyes to discover that she was on the floor.

"Adrihoney! Don't leave me, we could be together forever! I was so close!"she wailed. She then looked at her clothes and her eyes widened.

"Noooo! Not my designer jacket! And, oh! My hair! My hair! It's all ruined! The perfection! The hour I spend every morning fixing it, looking in the mirror! Oh, boo hoo hoo!" Chloe "sobbed" into her hands, and Marinette rolled her eyes at Alya. Alya was taking a video of Chloe.

"If she wants to go to drama school, go right ahead. No one's stopping her,"mumbled Alya. Marinette giggled so much that she didn't even notice when Alya's phone swiveled to her direction, capturing her cute laugh. Chloe glared at them, and sighed.

"Oh, well. Who wants to believe _that_? My hair is always perfect, no matter what."

"Girl, I am seriously questioning the size of her ego under that mess of blond hair,"whispered Alya. Marinette giggled again, and she let her eyes wander around as she stopped. She looked out the window, and immediately gasped.

"Oh no! Alya, you stay here. I forgot my homework...um...at my house! Take care of my stuff for me!"said Marinette as she dashed out the door.

Marinette ran into a nearby classroom. She looked in her pouch, but her Kwami, Tikki wasn't there. She groaned.

 _Step one of being a superhero-always have your Kwami with you!_ thought Marinette. She quickly sprinted to the lockers. She slammed her locker open, but Tikki was nowhere to be found.

" _Ladybug, help!"_ Marinette's blood froze. That was the voice of her superhero partner, Chat Noir!

She dug through her locker, checking every nook and cranny. But it wasn't any use. Tikki was gone! Marinette placed her hands on her head, and paced around the room.

 _Think, Marinette, think! Where would a Kwami be right now? I don't know! I'm no Kwami!_

Marinette started to bite her fingernails, a habit she picked up whenever she was nervous. She sniffed the air, trying to find a clue to where Tikki would be. She didn't smell a hint of chocolate chip cookies anywhere. However, she did smell a very bad scent-almost like _moldy cheese._ She followed the trail, and the scent became stronger and stronger. She stopped at a some doors leading to the courtyard.

 _I haven't got much time to lose! Chat Noir needs me!_ She slammed the door open, and frantically scanned the yard. There. A flash of red. Barely noticeable, but if you're a 24/7, on the job superhero you'd have the eye for these things. She quickly ran over to the flash of red.

"Tikki!"Marinette called out. The red Kwami flew over to Marinette, as fast as a bee, and hugged Marinette's finger.

"Marinette, I'm so sorry! I'll never do anything like this ever again!"she sobbed. Marinette was thoroughly confused, but she quickly dismissed the feeling.

"Come on, you'll have to explain later. Right now, we've got a tight situation on our hands. Or,"said Marinette, glancing at Tikki's hands,"whatever hands you Kwami have. But right now, we've got to save Paris and Chat Noir. Tikki, transform me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter may include major spoilers for those who didn't watch episode 25 and 26 origins part 1 and 2. It's called Stone Heart, and you can find it on Youtube before reading this. :)**

* * *

Ladybug jumped outside, hopping from one rooftop to the next. When she finally saw Chat Noir, it was an awful sight. There was blood on the floor and splattered on the walls. Chat Noir was on the floor, clutching his stomach. He was on his side, and his face was filled with pain. His staff was on the floor, rolling. It stopped at Ladybug's feet. She looked down on it, and then looked at the horrified faces of the people, running and screaming and crying. It was absolute chaos, and only because of one thing.

"I was too late, Tikki. I had a promise, and I couldn't keep it. I failed the people. I… _even failed Chat Noir_. Oh, Tikki, what have I done?"

* * *

Ladybug remembered that day.

 _The police and helicopters were surrounding the "monster", when it was really just Ivan Bruel akumatised. They tried to attack him and his doubles, but he fought them off. His new name was Stoneheart, and in his hands were Chloe and Mylene._

 _Chloe was struggling at his iron grip, but still the rocky hand wouldn't budge. When the mayor demanded that he wanted his daughter back, Stoneheart threw her and Chloe went soaring across the sky. Ladybug remembered what she had said with her hands clasped together in front of her when she was thrown._

" _If I get out of this alive I'll be nice to everyone, I swea-."_

 _She was interrupted when Ladybug swooped down and saved her just in the nick of time._

" _I didn't swear."was what she had said immediately when she landed in Ladybug's arms. Chloe will always be Chloe, Ladybug thought. Always taking things for granted until she almost loses it._

 _Chloe ran into her Daddy!'s arms._

" _Oh, my little princess!"the mayor had said, hugging Chloe._

 _Sabrina's father, Lieutenant Roger, quickly yelled,"We can give the assault!" He directed his (unbroken) arm in front of him. He was standing on top of a police car, pointing. Ladybug quickly turned around._

" _Wait no, don't attack him!"she had said._

 _She spread her hands out in front of her. "You'll only make things worse!"she explained._

" _No, we don't need superheroes! So please, let the professionals do it, you've already failed!"_

 _The Lieutenant had spread his hands out as he explained; making hand motions as he went along. He was quick to point an accusing finger at Ladybug when he said the last line._

 _Ladybug gasped. She looked down at the floor, and then turned to Chat Noir._

" _It's true, he's right,"she admitted._

" _If I had captured Stoneheart's Akuma, all of this would be over,"she explained, defeatedly. She put her hands over her face. "I'm really not cut out to be a superheroine."_

 _Chat Noir gasped. He reached his hand out to her shoulder._

" _But what are you talking about, that's not true. Because without you, this girl wouldn't be here anymore." Ladybug released her hands from her face, and looked up at Chat Noir. Chat Noir looked at Chloe, and Ladybug followed his gaze._

" _So pull yourself together! Without us they won't make it and we're gonna prove it to them." He pulled her back, placing both of his hands on her slender shoulders. Ladybug looked up at him, unsure._

" _Trust me. Alright?" Chat Noir was confident, his gaze determined._

" _Alright,"replied Ladybug. They suddenly both swiveled around._

 _Stoneheart was coughing and coughing. He seemed to be choking on something,but they didn't know what._

" _ROAAAAAAR!" A black swarm of Akuma suddenly flew out of his mouth. Then, as if turned off, Stoneheart dropped onto the ground, his voice decreasing as he went._

" _Roaaar…."_

 _His stone body slammed against the hard metal, and he passed out._

 _The Akuma wings, beating furiously, took on the shape of a head._

" _Ladies and gentlemen. Listen to me carefully,"said the head in a vicious voice. The Lieutenant, Ladybug and Chat Noir were shocked. Their mouths were hanging open. Chloe and the Mayor were scared._

" _I am The Papillon."it continued._

" _The Papillon?!"exclaimed Ladybug and Chat Noir._

" _Ladybug. Chat Noir." The helicopters flew in, coming closer and closer._

" _Give me your Miraculous." The helicopters flew in, closer and closer. The speech was being broadcasted on TV._

" _The ladybug's earrings and the black cat's ring." Everyone was watching this. Everyone was scared._

" _And everything will go back to normal, the people have suffered enough because of you,"concluded The Papillon._

 _All heads turned to Ladybug. She was clapping her hands as she walked forward._

" _Nice try, Papillon. But don't reverse the roles, we all know who the supervillain is." Ladybug had spread her hands outstretched, spread by her sides. She suddenly stopped, and fist clenched, stood firm on the ground. She looked up at The Papillon._

" _You're the one who transformed all these innocents into monsters of stone and rock!"she declared. All eyes were glued to Ladybug, the surprise still on their faces._

" _Papillon. It doesn't matter how long it'll take. But we'll find you." Ladybug pointed her finger at the head._

" _And you'll be the one giving us your Miraculous!" And at that, Ladybug took out her yo-yo and started to swing it in all directions to gain momentum._

 _She latched it on the nearest lamp post, and swung over the gate._

 _Ladybug jumped up high, and swung her yo-yo for momentum again._

" _I'm freeing you from evil!"she shouted, and threw her yo-yo towards the Akuma head._

 _The yo-yo swung around the head, and the mouth opened and yelled,"Ahhh!"_

 _Ladybug threw the yo-yo again and again, swinging it around the head several times. Again and again, capturing Akuma several times. It was so fast that she was still in mid-air._

 _The yo-yo slashed and scratched at the face, leaving many empty lines where the Akuma should've been. She then jumped onto the Eiffel Tower._

 _All the people were more shocked than before, if that was even possible. Their hands were stuck mid-air, the mouths hanging open once more._ _They were speechless at what just happened. It happened so fast, too fast, they almost didn't believe that it happened. But it did._

 _Ladybug stood up and turned to face the crowd, the people._

" _I'm making a promise to all of you. No matter whether some try to hurt you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in their power to help you!"_

 _Ladybug then took out her yo-yo, and raised it to the air._

 _A swarm of white butterflies flew out of her yo-yo and swept the city._

 _The people in front of their TVs cheered. The students cheered. The policemen and the Mayor cheered. Even Chloe cheered, with her fist raised up in the air._

" _Yeah!"_

 _Only Chat Noir stood silent, still gaping at Ladybug._

" _Wow,"he finally said, breaking the trance of awe he was in._

" _Doesn't matter who's under that mask but… I love her, this girl."_

 _It was love at first sight, and Chat Noir knew it._

* * *

Ladybug was still in shock. She looked around, not being able to believe what was happening.

"So you finally came, Ladybug. It's about time. I'm The Writer." The new voice brought her back to reality. In front of her stood a girl floating in the air. She couldn't possibly be much older than Ladybug, and her hair was decorated with stripes of bright, vibrant colors that must've shone in the sun if it was positioned carefully. Except there was no sun. At least not on this block.

 _Hold on a sec_ , thought Marinette. _No sunlight on this block? Then what about the rest of the city?_ Before the villain could stop her, Ladybug swung her yo-yo towards a rooftop and pulled herself up. She had a nice view of the city from there. Ladybug gasped. The whole city had sunlight except for that one block. The people strolled around doing their own business, not even noticing the chaos on that one block. Then...it must've been an illusion. And she had been tricked.

"Oho, Ladybug. So you finally figured it out? Well, too late,"said The Writer. The Writer's dress was black and white, like ink on paper. She opened a book with a stylus stuck between and ripped a blank page out, throwing it at Ladybug. Ladybug dodged it, and threw her yo-yo at The Writer's book. The book fell, but before Ladybug could reach it, The Writer dove to grab it. Her eyes were blazing with fire as she picked it up, and she quickly clutched the book to her chest, throwing more surprisingly sharp pages of blank paper at Ladybug. Ladybug was worried as she dodged all the pages.

 _Where was Chat Noir if the one in the illusion isn't him?_ she wondered.

"Worried about your kitty-boo?"asked The Writer.

"What?! How did you know? Are you a mind reader?!"exclaimed Ladybug.

"A true writer like me never tells her secrets,"The Writer responded cooly. She was still levitating and darted from one place to the next with inhuman speed as Ladybug threw her yo-yo at her several times. She was so fast that Ladybug never caught up. It was like she was _teleporting_.

Ladybug knew she looked like a fool compared to The Writer, who wasn't panting like she was from wasting all her energy throwing her yo-yo at the enemy.

By now Ladybug should've known that direct contact with The Writer was a strategy out of the list because of The Writer's incomparable speed but with Chat Noir, her partner gone, she couldn't focus on anything. She had to get Chat Noir back. It was her only choice.

"Hey, Writer! Where's Chat Noir?!"demanded Ladybug.

"Do you really want to know where your precious mate is?"teased The Writer.

"He's not my mate!"protested Ladybug.

"I bet all my ink and paper that you'll regret asking that. It's like admitting defeat, you know. You're not even attacking me."

"Well, if I hurt you, I won't be able to get information out of you. Take me to where Chat Noir is! And I'm not admitting defeat!"

"Why should I? It's not like I want to help you, even though I _am_ the only person that knows where Chat Noir is."

"Where is he? Tell me, or I swear I'll hurt you!"

"He's somewhere far deep and unknown. You'll never reach him; he might as well be dead to the world."

"Dead?"

"Yeah. Your precious partner might as well be dead right now. So give up."

"No, I don't believe that. Chat Noir will never be dead. He is alive."

"Stop persuading yourself of things you can't change. He'll never survive without you. You've been taking him for granted too much lately. You deserve this."

"You're _right_ … I do deserve this. But not Chat Noir!"cried Ladybug. Tears were falling down her cheeks, and in her eyes were a deep, dark flame that was sparked.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"cried Ladybug as she ran towards The Writer with such strength and speed that it surpassed even The Writer herself. The Writer blinked, and drew in a sharp breath.

"No… it looks like she's drawn out her Inner Miraculous. But… that impossible! Not one Ladybug in the past generations has been able to succeed and claim this legendary power. Not one!" The Writer quickly flipped through the pages of her book, searching for anything that might help her defeat this new power. But there was no information about it; it has never happened to any Miraculous user before. It was almost impossible, and can only be triggered by a sudden need for power to protect someone very important and dear. This Ladybug is a legend.

The Writer barely managed to dodge Ladybug. Her yo-yo skimmed within a centimeter from her face, so quick that all she could see was a blur. It was too close for comfort.

Ladybug charged for The Writer again.

"Looks like I'll have to resort to my trump card,"murmured The Writer,"if I don't want to be smashed like a fly!"

"You said you wanted me to bring you to where Chat Noir, your precious mate is, right?1 Well, here you go!" The Writer noticed that Ladybug blinked at the name "chat Noir' but kept on charging. The Writer quickly opened her booked and flipped to the story where Chat Noir was being kept. She threw the book into the air and murmured a long complicated chant, making the book face towards Ladybug. When Ladybug charged at The Writer-so close-the book flew in front of her, sucking Ladybug into its pages.

With Ladybug gone, The writer collapsed. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"That was too close,"she whispered.

"Much too close." In front of her lay the storybook, open at the fairytale of _The_ _Beauty And The Beast_.

Instead of the prince and the girl, however, there was Chat Noir and Ladybug on the picture. They were playing the story out; they were in the story.

Ever wish that you wanted to be in a story? Well, don't, because it just might come true, that is, if you're Ladybug and Chat Noir.

A beautiful love story with many hardships awaits our two superheros as they escape into into a story much more different from the reality they are used to.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm just saying this right now, but I did not copy from the actual show. I thought up and published the chapter of The Writer and her powers of illusion before the season finale came out. Also, thank you for your comments! I found them really helpful, but I will not redo some of the chapters. However, I will try to scratch out some of the plots because there is a lot going on right now in the story. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Where am I?"called out Marinette, rubbing her head. She was on the floor, and quickly dusted herself off as she stood up.

"It appears that you are in a story,"said Tikki.

"Huh? Tikki, where are you?"asked Marinette.

"Behind you,"replied Tikki.

"I've been searching the place, and maybe it's just me, but castles in the middle of Paris seems unrealistic. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, Tikki. I'm a real dummy. I've been so worried about Chat Noir that I forgot my top priority is to capture the Akuma. Geez, I really let Chat Noir cloud my thoughts sometimes, don't I? I'm supposed to be the logical one, but with so many things going on, I feel like my secret double life can sometimes get in the way. If I had thought of a better plan, maybe this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault, Tikki. All my fault." Marinette managed to muster a small smile.

"Come on, Marinette. You can't blame yourself for everything. You became a superhero knowing the risks. Worrying really can't do anything."

"You're right, Tikki. Thanks."

"While you were out unconscious, I might've found where Chat Noir is hiding."

"Then what are you waiting for? Come on, let's go, Tikki." Marinette stood up, recollecting herself before she went to follow the flash of red and black.

Their destination was an old, abandoned castle.

"I swear I saw a flash of black around here somewhere. Hmmm…" said Tikki thoughtfully to Marinette. She followed her through the decrepit entrance, almost afraid that the cracked pieces of stone would fall on her any minute as she flitted around.

"Tikki, do you think this could be Chat's footprint?" asked Marinette as she stopped in front of a layer of dust.

"Yeah, it could be possible. Let's just follow this direction to see if he's there," responded Tikki as she stepped behind a dust-covered pillar.

"Let me just transform first. Tikki, transform me!" called Marinette.

As soon as the blinding light stopped, Marinette stepped out from behind the pillar. She examined the footprint, deciding that it was Chat Noir's. The hunt for him was on.

Chat Noir scanned the treetops, looking for somewhere his lady could be. He knew she was here, judging from that sudden flash of light and the black and red blur that fell from it. But still, he couldn't be sure, and he was about to detransform. He quickly jumped back through the cracked window and onto the unstable floor, right before he turned back to Adrien again.

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug's voice rang out. Adrien tensed up and freezed, and Plagg immediately flew back under his white jacket. He saw Ladybug turn around the corner.

"Oh there you are, Chat Noi-" Ladybug stopped talking and stared straight into Adrien's green eyes.

"Wait, why are _you_ here, Adrien?" Snapping out of her stare, she glanced suspiciously at him. Adrien thought hard to think of a good lie.

"Umm … well, The Writer thought that in bringing me here she could bring fear to the people of Paris because I was so well known. And if … I had been discovered missing, then maybe the people of Paris would erupt in chaos." _I totally deserve an award for lying right now. Why am I even a model instead of an actor?_ Adrien wondered.

"Really? Then how long have you been here? Do you know where Chat Noir is?" This was no time to be stammering to the boy she liked right now-the situation was currently an emergency. She needed her partner _now._

"Uhh … one question at a time, please. I've been here for a pretty long time, and I just saw Chat Noir … a while ago. He told me to tell his partner that he was busy on something and that he would find her and meet up with her again." _That was too close. Well, at least it kept me from blushing,_ Adrien thought.

"Geez, where is my partner when I actually need him?" mumbled Ladybug as she messed up her hair.

 _Well, that's cute, but is that how she really thinks me as?_ Adrien sighed.

"Well, Ladybug, it's time I go," said Adrien as he walked away.

"Hold on a sec, Adrie-Mr. Agreste. In order to keep you safe, you're going to have to stick with me. I seriously don't want anyone to get hurt," said Ladybug as she started to walk. Adrien followed her.

"But I need to use the bathroom-" Adrien was cut off by Ladybug.

"No lousy excuses," interrupted Ladybug.

"How did you mark that as a lousy excuse?"

"I use the same ones."

 _Well ... that didn't work. What's next on my list of excuses? Oh right-the I-totally-forgot-my-homework-in-my-locker-can-I-get-it-when-there-is-an-emergency-excuse._

"Hey, Ladybug, I think I dropped something while we were walking." It was true-the stinky smell of camembert wasn't with him anymore, and he could hear Plagg protesting quietly about his "lovely" and "dear" cheese. Not his loss.

Ladybug turned around. "Hurry up and get it please, Mr. Agreste. I'm afraid I'm running low on patience because of one mischievous kitty."

"Sure," replied Adrien. He was smiling his famous smile at Ladybug's professional tone of voice and at the kitty comment. Obviously she didn't know that it was him. Maybe it was his imagination, but he was certain he saw a hint of red spread across her face. Ladybug turned around swiftly with her arms crossed before he could investigate any further. He turned around, and quickly ran in the opposite direction until he was sure Ladybug couldn't hear or see him.

"Plagg! Come out, I know you're in there." Adrien held one side of his jacket open.

"Oh, all right … " grumbled Plagg as he slowly flew out.

"We need to get Ladybug to think that Adrien is busy, so Chat Noir can take action."

"Give me my camembert first."

"No."

"Give me it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I seriously am never going to help you again," mumbled Plagg. He felt like his hands were missing something to hold and drop whenever Adrien transformed. He even missed the wonderful smell that Adrien called "gross."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," said Adrien.

" ... " Plagg crossed his arms.

"I'll need you to fly in the direction next to Ladybug's left with my jacket. Call in a high pitched voice to tell Ladybug that you need to find somewhere to do "business" and then quickly fly back to me. I'll transform into Chat Noir and go to the place where Ladybug is at. I'll check on my jacket with my cat vision and tell Ladybug that I'm all right. Then we'll go search for the place where we could exit this musty castle and save Paris. Then maybe Ladybug would love me for saving her and add in a few kisses, too."

Plagg laughed. "In your dreams, Adrien," Plagg said between his dying giggles. If only Tikki was here. Then maybe she would've scolded Plagg for being mean. Plagg wondered how Tikki was doing.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Adrien said as he threw his jacket onto Plagg. The jacket weighed him down.

"Plan to distract Ladybug is in action! Go!"

"Alright, alright," grumbled Plagg as he flew away with the white jacket into the direction that Adrien indicated to go.

* * *

The jacket weighed Plagg down more than he had expected. He worried that he may not even have enough energy to fly back. He pushed the thought away, shaking his head. This was exactly the reason why Adrien had to listen to him. But no, Adrien thought he was right and confident and as a model, he had the right to criticise his tastes. _Plagg's_ tastes. As if he even knew what Kwamis ate …


End file.
